


The Phone【只是短梗】

by Woliena



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *R18*迪亚波罗×多比欧





	The Phone【只是短梗】

——关于某个不能让任何人知道自己身份的男人如何解决性欲的故事。

 

 

啊……什么东西在响…？

多比欧从被子里钻出头，拧亮了床柜上的台灯。电子时钟显示着荧光绿色的3:47，他揉揉眼睛望向窗外，浓稠的黑夜里没有路灯也没有月光。

嘟噜噜撸撸…

是电话、电话响了，得快点接起来！  


多比欧循着声音翻出了枕头下的电话，不禁感叹了一下科技的发达——连电话都能做得这么轻薄了啊。

“Boss…”他接起电话，等待老板的命令。

“我的多比欧…”那个低沉的声音从电话里流进他脑子里，“有个任务要派你去做。”  


“好的Boss。”多比欧伸手够到床边的裤子，“我这就起来？”  


“不必。”电话里Boss的声音似乎比平时要沙哑，“把内裤脱了。”  


“诶？好、好的…”多比欧松开下了抓在手里的裤子，皮带扣咚一声磕在桌面上，“Boss、呃…我接下来要做什么？”  


“摸你的阴茎。不用太紧张。”  


“唔，好的。”多比欧拿肩膀夹住电话，面色羞红地把手探到胯间。他的手在发抖，摸上自己那根的时候甚至整个人都抖了一下。他的手在被窝里捂得很暖，和他现在红通通的脸蛋是一个颜色。

“自己把它撸硬。

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
